


A Particularly Trying Day

by essexmermaid



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Protective Fred Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexmermaid/pseuds/essexmermaid
Summary: Fred Thursday's wife Win had walked out on him. But after “a particularly trying day” she gets word that his life has been in danger, and she returns home to forgive him.





	A Particularly Trying Day

Detective Chief Inspector Fred Thursday wearily fished out his house keys from his pocket and opened his front door. He had come straight from the station, working late to book in a number of serious charges of corruption against serving senior police officers. Fred himself had looked down the barrel of a gun aimed at him earlier that day by one of those wretches. He had survived a deadly gun battle, rooted out corruption in the force and defended his true friends. It had been a terrifying and exhausting day.

He was late home and had nothing to look forward to this evening. His wife, Win, had walked out on him weeks ago over his stupidity in lending and losing their life’s savings to his corrupt brother. 

Win had been justifiably angry over the loss of their promised comfortable retirement, now impossible since they were penniless and Fred would have to continue working for years to come. But she had been truly devasted by Fred lying to her over his decision to lend their savings without consulting her. The final straw had been Fred’s clumsy attempt to raise some money by accepting a bribe from a corrupt senior police officer. Win saw through his vague explanation and knew he had broken the law somehow; she was disgusted that her once upright, honest husband could ever have stooped so low. 

And that’s what hurt Fred the most, that he had so bitterly disappointed his dearest wife after years of devotion to one another.

Although he had returned the bribe, his self loathing had worn Fred down. His darling wife, the light of his life, despised him. Every day he longed for her, wanting to hold her close and beg her forgiveness. The longing felt like a physical pain, reaching out in the night for her hand which wasn’t there, waking every morning to the repeated shocking realisation that he was alone. 

He tried to live each moment of his life now as if she were with him, to make her proud. But that was not enough to bring back Win who knew nothing of Fred’s heroic efforts to redeem himself.

Fred closed the front door behind him, and out of habit called to the empty house,  
“Home!”  
It was his daily announcement that in happier days had been met by Win coming out from the kitchen to welcome him home with a kiss.

Fred sighed. His daughter had left home and his son was in the army. Win had walked out. There was no one here to greet him anymore. Fred had never felt more lonely and wretched.

He hung his hat on the hat stand and shrugged off his coat. He dropped his keys, wallet and warrant card onto the hall table before hanging up his suit jacket. He could do with a large scotch.

As he stepped to the door of the front room he froze in astonishment, unable to believe his eyes.  
“Win?” he exclaimed.  
“Fred” she replied evenly, sitting perched on the edge of the sofa obviously waiting for him. His wife had not been home in weeks, since that awful day she’d packed her bags and left him to go and stay with her sister. She looked worn and anxious to his eyes.

“Win, darling, what are you doing here, are you alright?” he asked in surprise, his first thoughts that something terrible had happened to force her to appear unannounced like this.  
“Yes,” she answered. “Well, not really, but I’m alright”. She even offered him a tight smile.  
“Win,” he said again, unable to think what to say to her after all this time apart. He swayed into the room feeling light headed with concern and unspoken worries.  
“Well I thought I’d look in. See how you were doing” she offered.

Belatedly, Fred noticed she was still in her coat although she had taken off her scarf and gloves. Her small suitcase was on the floor beside her.  
“How did you get here?” he asked, taking refuge in inane conversation until he could pull his thoughts together.  
“Got the bus.”  
“I would have come and got you. In the car. You should have let me know.” he offered gently, bending over her with concern on his face. He ached to touch her, to gather her into his arms and hold her tight.

Win shook her head.  
“I only made up my mind after I got that phone call this afternoon”.  
“What phone call?” Fred demanded, concerned now that someone had frightened her and bristling in defence of his worried wife.  
“About you being shot at. And an officer killed. And Morse was there…” she trailed off.  
“Oh, that” he said unconvincingly, “that’s all over”.

He was reluctant to explain himself as he knew the horror of the shooting and the truth of how close he’d come to being killed would terrify her. Suddenly today’s drama seemed too much to bear. He sat down heavily beside her on the sofa.

“So it’s not true, then?” she challenged.  
“Where did you hear all this?” said Fred trying to evade the question. Knowing his wife as he did, he realised that Win would not be deterred for long.  
“From Mr Bright” she replied, “so it must be true”.  
“Mr Bright!” he exclaimed in amazement.  
“That’s right. He very kindly rang me to let me know there had been an incident today but that you were not hurt. Just in case I heard some rumours, he let me know first”.

Fred let out a huge breath and sat back against the cushions. Mr Bright of all people had taken the initiative to ring Win. Fred knew his governor was a kind man, but this went beyond the call of duty. He could kiss Mr Bright for his thoughtfulness. Better not, though, he was still his superior officer.

“So what happened?” she insisted.  
“Can we talk about it later?” he tried again to duck out of giving a straight answer. “It was a bad one, but everything’s fine now. Apart from one officer who took a bullet”.  
Win shook her head in disbelief.  
“I can’t go on like this, Fred, not knowing, worrying and wondering what might happen to you.” Her voice was trembling.

Fred gingerly put out one hand and laid it softly on her hands which were twisting together in her lap. To his immense relief she slipped her much smaller hand into his big paw and held it tight.

“Oh, love, don’t worry. I’m fine” he whispered. His only thought was to reassure her.  
“And how did he get my sister’s number? Mr Bright of all people.”  
“Err, I gave them that number at the station. Next of kin. In case, well, in case anything happened…” he offered, knowing this would make her feel even worse.  
“In case you got yourself killed you mean!” Win snapped. He nodded apologetically.  
“Oh Fred” she sighed, unable to deal with discussing the life threatening risk her husband faced every day in the police force.

Fred felt woeful, wanting only to console her. Greatly daring he lifted his arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently to him.

Win collapsed against him, hugely relieved that her Fred was in one piece. She explained that Mr Bright had been professional and considerate on the phone, giving her the outline of the day’s gun battle without terrifying her with the details. He had emphasised that Thursday might be in need of some reassurance after what he called “a particularly trying day”. 

Win had been most grateful for the news, and understood immediately that Mr Bright was giving her an excuse to go back home, to care for Fred and hopefully to reach a reconciliation. She had jumped at the chance.

“Oh Fred” she sighed again.  
He said nothing but bent to kiss her forehead, trying to give her the reassurance she needed.  
“Oh Fred, what’s happened to us?” she asked wearily.  
Fred had had many weeks to consider this question, twisting in torment with guilt and shame, blaming himself for ruining their loving marriage. There was only one reply.  
“I’m sorry, love. I’m so sorry”.  
“Oh Fred” she said again, unable to pin down in words just how wretched she felt without him.

Fred stroked her hair and squeezed her to him. He too was at a loss for words. Nothing he could say would put things right, he could only beg her forgiveness and hope against all odds that she might find the strength to forgive him.

They sat in silence for a while, Win clinging to him, while Fred tried to comfort her.

At last Fred couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“Dear God, but I’ve missed you Win” he choked out.  
Win looked up at his face, alarmed to see tears on his cheeks. Her big solid husband was not easily given to crying and she was deeply moved.  
“Oh don’t, love, don’t cry” she urged.  
“Oh Win. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” was all he could say, over and over.  
“It’s alright, love, we’ll sort it out” she crooned to calm him. Fred realised with a surge of hope that he might, just might, be forgiven.

They sat a while longer. Fred brushed away his tears with the back of his hand and patted Win reassuringly again and again.

Eventually Fred sought to break the tension.  
“Are you stopping” Fred joked lightly, tugging at her coat lapel.  
“Oh, yes” she smiled, “I’ve got my things”. She indicated to her suitcase.  
“Good.” He nodded. The relief of her return flooded his heart with joy.

Win pushed herself away from him and turned to look him directly in the face.  
“Now then, what happened today?” she asked again.  
“I’ve missed you so much” he whispered, unable to explain the day’s terrible events just yet.  
“Fred! What’s been going on?”  
“I never thought you’d come back to me. You are back aren’t you?” he asked her.  
“Yes.” She nodded. ”If you’ll have me”.  
“Oh, darling, of course. You’re all I’ve ever wanted” he croaked.

Fred was beyond explanations, lost for words, and deliriously happy she had come back to him. His spirits soared as he considered how close he’d come to losing her forever yet now, here she was, beside him again at last. He knew he was the luckiest man alive, and his sore heart filled with gratitude and excitement.

He hugged her close then tipped her face up to his. He looked into her eyes and shyly lowered his face to hers, kissing her chastely on the lips. Win reached her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They kissed slowly at first then more needily. Fred had always been a wonderful kisser, and Win had often been comforted over the years by reaching for him to kiss away her worries.

Fred leant forward and dropped his hands to her front. Slowly he unbuttoned her coat and slipped one strong arm around her waist to pull her back to him and kiss her deeply. Win responded, melting into his arms and leaning into his chest. Fred scooped his other arm under her knees and lifted her easily onto his lap.

“Fred!” she laughed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.  
“Welcome home” he grinned back, relieved beyond measure that she was home to stay.

He wrapped his arms around her and leant back into the sofa, Win cuddling into him. He laid his square chin on top of her head and sighed happily. 

“You’re tired out” she observed as he slumped heavily beneath her.  
“Exhausted” he agreed. “”A particularly trying day”” he chuckled, “is that what he said?”  
Win nodded, starting to laugh a little herself. She laid her head against his shoulder.

Fred lifted her chin and kissed her hard. He suddenly felt alive again, after weeks of lonely dejection, and was determined to convince his wife that he was truly sorry for his mistakes and that he needed her to stay right here beside him.

They kissed deeply, Fred’s hands sliding around her waist, caressing her trim form underneath her coat. He took hold of a lapel and started to tug the coat off her, so that Win had to stand up to wriggle out of it. Fred caught her by the waist and pulled her back onto his lap urgently, rolling his big hands round her hips and behind, pulling her closer, and gripping her hard. She could tell he was getting aroused and was both flattered and shy.

“Fred” she blushed a little as she tried to push away from him.  
“Win” he growled, running his hand up the back of her thigh.  
“I thought you were tired?” she asked hesitantly.  
“Could do with a lay down” he grinned, nodding his head towards the stairs.  
“Oh Fred” she laughed girlishly.  
“Well, darling?” he demanded, making it clear he wanted to take her to bed right there and then.

They had been married so long, and in love for so many years, that they had no more need of words.

Coyly, Win clambered off his knees and smoothed down her skirt. He was up on his feet in an instant, arm around her waist, leaning in for another kiss. Win took his hand and led her husband upstairs to their bedroom.

At the top of the stairs, Win indicated that she would slip into the bathroom first. Fred darted into their bedroom to straighten the bed covers, pick up a few dirty clothes from the floor and quickly try to tidy up, hiding some of the evidence of weeks of neglect around the house.

When Win came into the bedroom, Fred was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes and socks. He held out his hands to her and she took them, standing a little nervously between his knees. Fred pulled her close and buried his face into her chest, sighing heavily. She ran her fingers through his thick greying hair, an intimate gesture she had often used over the years to soothe him.

Fred leaned back from her and began to unbutton his shirt which he tugged off and dropped to the floor. Win unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it. Seeing how her fingers trembled on the buttons of her blouse, Fred reached up to undo them for her. Dressed in her slip, Win suddenly felt self conscious and Fred understood her hesitation. He stood up to unbutton his trousers and let them drop to the floor, then reached down to gather the hem of her slip and raise it over her head. Fred pulled her into a hug so he could reach around to unhook her bra. He was not rushing her but trying to encourage her. He pulled his own vest off and turned away while she wriggled out of her girdle and panties. Fred lifted the covers to invite her to slip into bed and stepped out of his underpants to join her.

Years of experience had taught Win to enjoy her husband’s love making. Fred was a generous lover, caring more for her satisfaction than his own. She laid back and held out her arms to him. Fred snuggled across into her embrace, leaning down to kiss her deeply. His hands stroked her as far as they could reach, touching and teasing her. Taking his weight on one elbow, Fred lay above her, kissing her face, her throat, her shoulders. She dug her fingers into his hair, a familiar signal between them that she wanted him to take the lead.

Fred responded eagerly, slipping his hand flat between her thighs. He stroked her inner thighs with his fingertips, a surprisingly gentle touch for such a strong man. Much about Fred’s lovemaking was a delightful surprise, a constant delight to Win. She knew he would be gentle with her, she could trust him never to rush her, and that every time they made love he would try his best to bring her to a climax. He never disappointed her in bed at least.

Fred’s fingers found the soft spot between her legs, pressing lightly to part her sensitive lips. He raised his hand to his mouth and deliberately sucked his fingers to moisten them while looking into her eyes, before dropping his hand and slipping the tip of his thick middle finger inside her. Win moaned and tipped back her head. Fred bent over her, concentrating fiercely on making her slippery inside and out. He sucked at his fingers again, and this time pushed slick two fingers inside her, loosening her up gently. She was not quite ready for him, so he teased and tickled with his fingers until she was wet to his touch. 

Win tugged at his hair, raised her hips and whispered,  
“Oh Fred. I want you.”  
But Fred wasn’t to be rushed. He wanted her to enjoy this and to remember this homecoming for ever. His fingers worked in and out, making her moan and writhe but Win was still unable to let herself go.

Fred dropped his head to lay a trail of kisses across his wife’s throat and chest. Suddenly he turned his head to catch her nipple in his lips, distracting her from his fingers’ delicious touches. Win gasped in surprise as he sucked hard on one nipple then the other, forgetting her own rising pleasure until it was on her like a wave of heat and excitement, his fingers deep inside her and his lips on her breast. Win called out his name and sobbed in relief. 

But Fred wanted more for her. He pressed her gently to the bed with his shoulder and continued kissing her and nipping her breast with his lips, his fingers flicking in and out faster and faster. Win lost herself completely in a second climax, a slow hot flush of long overdue pleasure from Fred’s lovemaking.

Sighing happily, Win sank back against the pillows.  
“You can let go my hair now” came Fred’s voice from under the covers.  
“Sorry, love” she gasped and released her painful grip on him.  
Fred’s face emerged flushed and laughing at his success.  
“Alright?” he grinned.  
“Oh Fred” was all Win could say, and feebly tried to pull him on top of her.

Fred was more than ready. He pushed one knee between her legs then the other, making room for his broad hips.

On elbows and knees, poised above her, he waited for Win to relax again.  
“Can I, love?” he asked her permission, shy from being so long apart.  
“Oh yes.”

Fred wriggled his body into place, careful not to crush her beneath him.  
“Can you help me, love?” he whispered in her ear, his head bent low to the pillow.

Win slipped her hand between their bodies, reaching down to take hold of his thick prick. She guided it carefully to her own wet fanny and held it lightly in place while he lowered his hips a fraction. She caught her breath as he eased the tip of his prick inside her. He was a big man with a big prick and although he had made her come just now, she still felt tight as he backed and pushed, backed and pushed his way in. She let him do all the work and laid back to enjoy being with her beloved husband again. 

Fred found his rhythm, slowing down when he felt he was losing control, and speeding up again when he could hold himself together. He felt the warmth of Win’s orgasm heating up his aching cock, which was gripped tightly inside her. She was very wet for him now, as his prick took over from his overheated brain, driving him faster and deeper to increase their shared pleasure.

Fred tried to hold off his own orgasm but could not wait forever. He was pumping his hips faster and faster, slipping deep inside her at every stroke. He felt his prick was on fire. It had been too long since they had made love. 

“Can I come, Win?” he gasped into her ear.  
“Yes, Fred, yes” she urged, clutching her arms around him and trying to match the thrust of her hips to his own.

Fred reared back, slammed his cock hard into her and let out a roar of release as he came. He shuddered then stayed rigid for a long moment, savouring the wonderful feeling. Then he carefully lifted his hips high, his prick slipping out of the heat, and rolled away onto his back, flinging one arm wide. Fred lay on his back panting hard while Win tried to catch her breath. Fred groaned again then turned on his side to lean into her so he could lay his big head on her breast. 

She knew how much Fred liked to cuddle after making love so she stroked his back and hair while he kissed and squeezed her everywhere he could reach. Finally he lay still and sighed again.

“Oh Fred, I’ve missed you” she sighed. He made no reply for a minute so she tried again.  
“Fred? Darling?”  
Again no reply. Win lifted her head to look down onto him, and realised Fred, exhausted by his day and by their unexpected lovemaking, had fallen fast asleep with his head on her breast and his arms wrapped round her protectively.  
“Oh Fred Thursday,” she whispered quietly, “I do love you.”

She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead before lying back, back in her own bed, with her loving husband, her darling beside her. Win had finally forgiven Fred and tried to make amends for the pain she’d caused him. They would never be parted again, she vowed, as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> After all the pain of Win leaving Fred, she suddenly slips back home in Series 6 without us seeing her return. I wanted them both to enjoy a much more satisfying homecoming and for Win to forgive Fred. And for them to have lots of cuddles and sex.
> 
> All Win seems to say is “Oh Fred” in the tv series so I’ve continued with this limited but expressive vocabulary.
> 
> Comments please! I’d love to know what you think!


End file.
